


The Coming Darkness

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the reason Lee "let go" in Resurrection Ship Part 2.  </p>
<p>Author Note:  I like the general idea of this, but I'm not thrilled with my execution.  I may take another crack at it some day.  Dialogue credit goes to the writers of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Darkness

"What Lee doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Laura thought just prior to telling Commander Adama that he must kill Admiral Cain to protect himself, to protect the fleet. She had no idea how wrong she was.

In the short time they had known one another, Lee came to fill many roles in her life. He was her military advisor, yes, but beyond that, he was her friend, her lover, and her moral compass. He kept her secrets, protected her interests, and, above all, held her heart.

Still, she noticed a growing distance between them since their return from Kobol. Was it only a coincidence that she and Lee seemed to drift further and further apart at the same time she developed a closer relationship with Bill or were those two things directly related? She couldn’t say.

While she was confident in her assessment of the Admiral Cain situation, she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that Lee would not approve. She hoped she never had to find out.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Assassination?” Lee queries, “That’s your decision. That’s how you resolve your differences with your superior officers?”

“I’m not gonna debate this with you,” Commander Adama replies, “This was a very hard decision, but I think the president’s right. This is the best way to safeguard the fleet.”

“The pre…the president,” Lee stammers, his mind whirling, stomach turning. “So you, you and the president, this is…” he trails off.

He barely register’s his father’s assent. All he can hear is the imaginary crashing of the pedestal he’d placed Laura upon. All he can think of is the woman he loves plotting murder with cold practicality, with his father, no less. The sheer intimacy required for them to come to that decision together makes him sick.

It remains in the forefront of his mind while piloting the Blackbird, destroying the resurrection ship’s FTL, and ejecting from the Blackbird. While floating alone in space, covering the oxygen-leaking tear in his flight suit, he contemplates how well he truly knows Laura, if he truly loves her. He wonders where their relationship stands now, and whether he even wants their relationship to continue. Then there is the big question, the question that has been quietly formulating in his subconscious over the past few hours: does his father love her?

He thinks the answer to the last question might be yes, and that, combined with what he sees as Laura’s betrayal, is more than he can handle. He lets his hand float away from his flight suit, allowing the oxygen to vent faster, and embraces the coming darkness.


End file.
